


Help

by jeejaschocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Characters slowly realizing they're in love, Coming Untouched, Explicit Touching, Fantasizing, Feels, Frottage, Headcanon, Lots of Descriptions, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Filth, Multiple Orgasms, Spoilers, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: [In-game fic, spoilers for Chapter 9] While they stay in Tenebrae, Gladiolus goes for a walk and stumbles upon Ignis doing something he never would have imagined…He thinks Ignis might want some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, all in all, I'm still not sure how I feel about FFXV as a game. But I know I have a lot of feels for these chocobros, so I just had write something down. It took me a while to mull over how this was going to go, and now there's this. 
> 
> Looking a the tags...t's not as kinky as it sounds. Or maybe it is, I'm not sure! But keep in mind, this mostly porn for porn's sake, not meant to be taken as a representation of actual blindness. This is just my interpretation of what we're given in the game. For better or worse lol.
> 
> Haha, hope you enjoy!

One night, that’s what she agreed to. It was fair. Aranea didn’t owe them anything. She was just proving her loyalty and strange brand of actual niceness by offering them some rooms in her hideout. Besides, they hadn’t slept in actual beds since Altissia and this was as nice as they were likely to get in Niflheim. 

Gladiolus was grateful for her help. But, he was a little preoccupied with all the shit they had been through up until now to really process much of anything.

He wondered—not for the first time—if Noctis would ever be ready to take his rightful place. It pissed him off that the four of them couldn’t have a real conversation about any of this either, considering how touchy they all were right now. (Gladiolus would include himself in that category, to be fair.) And especially because Prompto was still missing. 

Goddamn it. What mess had that kid fallen into now? Why couldn’t they find him? What if he was already…?

Sitting on the small twin bed—alone for the first time in a while—Gladiolus rubbed his face and heaved a bone-weary sigh. Shit, he was tired. He knew he should really just try to get some sleep. But was this twin bed really big enough for his body? 

He laid down on his back to test it out. Sure enough, he had to hold his arms on his torso to keep them from falling off the sides.

Well. So.

Gladiolus stared up at the ceiling and tried to get in the mood for sleep. His body was aching for it, but his mind just wasn’t having it. The silence in this small, single room wasn’t helping either.

Separate rooms. Shit. For the first time in…how long? It felt like ages. Months, years. Sure, they had not been together the whole time in Altissia, but they spent enough time by Noctis’s side while he was sleeping, and by Ignis’s side while he was recuperating. 

And yet now, here in Tenebrae of all the damn places, Gladiolus felt truly alone. 

Maybe it was all because of Prompto’s disappearance, he thought. That kid made enough noise for five people at least, so when he was gone, you noticed. It felt weird and wrong to have lengthy silences between them even when they were together. 

A strange, creeping feeling slithered up Gladiolus’s shoulder and back, over his scalp. It made him shiver. He knew what it was, too. Loneliness. 

Honestly, when Gladiolus set out on this journey, fulfilling his duty to the Crownsguard and to Noctis, he had never thought he would end up feeling lonely. How could you, when you were out on the road with three other guys for so long? But, here he was.

The hulking guardian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe he should jerk off. Hell, he finally had some time to himself to get it done! And rubbing one out would help him sleep.

Agreeing with all these points, Gladiolus cupped himself over his jeans. He squeezed and tried hard to remember the bits of porn he kept locked in his memory. Fuck, he hadn’t watched porn since before he left the crown city. But he still held on to his favorites, snippets of videos and pictures that had never failed him in the past.

He unzipped his pants and fondled the limp bulge in his underwear. Touching himself like this felt good, always had, but…he couldn’t quite seem to get hard. 

Come on, guy, he thought to himself, trying to coax his dick to show some interest. We need to take advantage of this opportunity…

Seriously. Sleeping in a small tent with a bunch of dudes did not exactly lend itself to a healthy amount of masturbation. They were all rather unfortunately aware whenever one of them woke up with a helping of morning wood. They worked this out through a system of quiet signals. All they had to do was get one of the guys’ attention, nod at each other without making eye contact, and then head off into the forest or wherever for some “alone time.” Kind of embarrassing, especially for Noctis who blushed up to his ears each and every time, but they needed to get things done somehow.

Actually, Gladiolus had been the one to start this tradition. He woke up particularly erect one morning after abstaining for far too long. Having enough, the guardian just announced generally to the group that was going off by himself to take care of it. No one stopped him. After that, it became kind of a thing. 

Thank the gods. Any relief was better than none.

And now that Gladiolus had some time surrounded by four walls to do what a man needed, at last, he couldn’t get in the mood. He clicked his teeth in frustration and focused hard on the memory of his favorite porn actress—the girl with the red hair and big tits…ah, man, he couldn’t even remember her credited name now, but she was great. She did it all in those videos…

…Nope, still nothing below the belt.

Getting frustrated, Gladiolus tried to imagine the last girl he fucked. He couldn’t remember her name now either—(ouch, that was kind of shitty of him)—but he remembered that she had been another member of the Crownsguard. Hell of a fighter, hell of a pair of breasts. He tried to picture those big tits bouncing up and down in front of his face while she rode his dick. What it felt like to squeeze those breasts and rub them against his face…

His cock twitched a little in interest, then quickly flagged again. What, seriously? Not even whatshername was working for him right now? 

He wondered suddenly if that woman was still alive. He had no way of knowing if she was or not…

Okay, yeah, that killed any hope of getting hard. Gladiolus groaned and pulled his hand out of his pants in defeat. Yup, this was totally done. Great job, he thought to himself sarcastically, now you can’t even think about sex without bringing up all the people you know who’ve died. 

Another harsh wave of loneliness overtook him. His body actually kind of hurt now, like some weight was pressing down on his chest. He knew this feeling too: Grief. 

Gladiolus swung his legs onto the floor and sat up. Why did all of this shit have to hit him now? He had tried to tell himself that he would deal with everything (all the…feelings) when they were finished with their mission. When Noctis was king and they had their home back.

But little by little, the feelings were cropping up on their own. Clawing their way out of him. 

It sucked.

But what could he do about it. Not much. And, when you looked at the way things were (Lunafreya was dead; King Regis was dead; Noctis lost his father, his kingdom, and his bride-to-be one after the other; Ignis was blind, indefinitely; and Prompto was who the hell knew where), Gladiolus probably had it the best out of any of them. He shouldn't complain.

With that, though…there was some guilt. For some reason, the guilt hurt worse than anything else. 

The Crownsguardman forced himself to his feet. He couldn’t sit around here any more. He should go for a walk. Maybe Aranea had someplace in the hideout that she liked to train. Movement and exercise were good things, probably what he needed right now. 

So, Gladiolus threw on his coat over his bare chest (his usual look) and stomped out of the room. Good riddance, that room was probably just too small for him anyway. Better get some fresh air.

The hallways of this place got pretty dark at night. It took a few minutes for Gladiolus’s eyes to adjust. He padded down the empty hall to a big open window across the way. From here, there was a nice view of what was once Fleuret manor. Now just a smoldering pile of burnt trees. But it had probably been pretty nice when it was still intact…

“…Nnnh…” 

Gladiolus whipped his head in the direction of that noise. It sounded like a person breathing heavily. Instantly, his guard went up and he thought somebody (an imperial assassin, maybe) was trying to get into the house. 

“….Nnh, ah…!” 

He walked towards the sound, fingering the pulse of energy inside him where he called upon his blade. But as he got closer, he realized that those were not the sounds a solider or someone sneaking in would make. Too open, a little too loud. Couldn’t be fighting either, because there was clearly only one person making any noise.

Plus, he kind of thought he knew that voice.

He came to a room where the door was slightly ajar. Just a crack, like it hadn’t been closed hard enough and then popped open on its own. This was where all these grunting sounds and heavy breathing was coming from. And this was…

He approached quietly (surprisingly stealthy when he wanted to be) and peeked through the open door.

Yeah, this was Ignis’s room. 

What he saw inside made every cell of his body light on fire. Not literally. But pretty close. He felt his hair stand on end, his pulse start to race, while everywhere else broke out in sweat.

Inside the room, Ignis was on his knees with his back to the door. Not in the bed, but rather on the floor next to the bed. That alone was a shock right away—Gladiolus had never seen Ignis kneeling on a less-than-clean floor for any reason. Besides, why would he want to? At first, Gladiolus thought he might have fallen and gotten hurt.

“Oh….oh…nnh, ah…” 

But then Gladiolus saw that Ignis’s right hand was busy. He couldn’t see clearly from this angle, but he could obviously see where Ignis’s hand disappeared in between his legs, that arm working furiously up and down. Ignis’s other hand was braced against the wall he was facing, resting his weight there. 

So…yeah. Gladiolus put two and two together right away.

Ignis was jerking off. And quite hard from the looks of it. Those un-self-conscious little moans he was making (Gladiolus had barely recognized that voice as Ignis’s, he had never heard the advisor sound like that, so free and…wanting). Combined with the way Ignis’s body heaved as he jerked himself. The way he needed to use the wall as leverage so that he could cant his hips forward into his waiting hand. Even Gladiolus had never masturbated like that before…

Damn, Ignis looked like he was enjoying the hell out of this. 

As soon as he realized what he was looking at, Gladiolus’s whole body flooded with arousal. Like a lighting a match. His cock was rock hard in actual seconds, way harder than he had been in these many months since they left the city (maybe…ever? Certainly faster than ever). He could feel his dick poking straight up against the waistband of his pants. All the frustration and impotence from before was gone like a distant memory. 

“Oh…nnh…gahhuh…” 

Oh fuck, this was hot. Seeing Ignis like this, knowing what the man was doing, hearing that uptight voice of his broken with arousal and need… Especially, Ignis of all people, who acted so proper all the time. Hell, out of the four of them, Ignis had never _once_ gone off to have some “alone time.” Not in all the months of their adventure before going to Altissia.

They even teased the advisor about it a few times. Prompto hinted how Ignis never took advantage of the “spacious wilderness” as he put it, while Gladiolus made jokes right to Ignis’s face about how their faithful driver was likely to just up and pop one day. Hopefully not while actually driving.

Ignis took all the ribbing in stride, as always. All he said was that he “did not see a dire need.” That was the only comment he gave on the subject. They teased him some more, stopping when it looked like Noctis was getting uncomfortable.

But the idea had always kind of stuck in Gladiolus’s mind. How did Ignis stand it? How could a man go months without rubbing one out? Didn’t it…hurt? The Crownsguardman needed to assure himself that Ignis probably just masturbated in the shower whenever they stayed in a hotel. He had to. He couldn’t just keep holding it in, forever…right? Once, (shamefully, never to be admitted to anyone outside the four of them), Gladiolus had even put his ear to the door while Ignis showered. He obviously had been hoping for some empirical evidence that Ignis did in fact masturbate like any normal person—some grunts, or the telltale slapping sound of skin against skin. To no avail. The only thing he got out of that was a strange look from Ignis when the advisor got out of the shower. That, and the way Ignis clicked his teeth in annoyance when he realized what Gladiolus was trying to do. It made the Crownsgaurdman self-aware of how weird he was being, and they dropped it after that.

But now…

This was definitely empirical evidence.

Gladiolus’s eyes absorbed everything going on in front of him. He leaned in closer, beginning to forget exactly where he was. His dark eyes raked over Ignis’s bent body. Ignis was still completely clothed, except the advisor’s glasses and gloves were resting on the nightstand, so he had clearly taken those off beforehand. His polished shoes were off as well and Gladiolus could just barely make out the way Ignis's toes curled inside his socks as stroked himself harder. 

Gladiolus’ eyes settled on the advisor’s ass. Ignis was a slight man with a tight, lean build. And his ass was no exception. Flat but with enough definition to fit pleasingly against the backside of his pants, that ass clenched the more Ignis worked his arm. Gladiolus watched that ass wiggle from side to side as Ignis quite clearly began to lose himself in his actions. 

The Crownsguardman forced himself to swallow around a dry throat. His mouth had suddenly started salivating the more he started at Ignis’s tempting butt. He wanted to wrap both hands around it, maybe slap it a little while he listened to the royal advisor’s pleasured moans. Or maybe he would hook his hands around Ignis’s shapely hips and pound into that ass—a world of sudden fantasies and images came rushing at Gladiolus full speed. 

He took an unconscious step forward, dying to be in the room with Ignis. Oh, for the love of Eos, he wanted to get in there, to watch Ignis stroke himself to completion, to watch that sophisticated man strip and then finally put his own big, rough hands on Ignis’s slim body—

Without thinking, Gladiolus palmed his achingly hard cock. It felt unbelievably good and he grunted audibly. He jerked forward as his body recoiled from that intense pleasure. The door creaked open a little farther when Gladiolus landed against it. 

Suddenly, Ignis went completely still. Gladiolus hazily thought the other man might have come, but the movement was too stiff and there was no—

“Is someone there?” Ignis asked, turning his face to the side.

…That was right when Gladiolus realized he had been making a lot of noise. No shit Ignis had figured out he was being watched. And now…well, this was awkward. Potentially irreversibly bad if Ignis found out it was Gladiolus standing there with a raging hard-on, fucking Ignis with his eyes like a creep while the advisor tried to get himself off—

“Gladio, is that you?” 

Struck by surprise that he had been so completely found out, Gladiolus immediately covered his crotch to shield it from view. It was automatic to try and hide his (inappropriate) reaction, but then he remembered that Ignis could not exactly…see him. 

So in that case…

“Yeah, it’s me,” the Crownsguardman admitted with a heaving sigh. Deciding to put aside all pretenses, he opened the door and let himself into Ignis’s room. “How did you know?” 

Ignis let out a quiet sigh. He worked quickly, stuffing something back into the front of his pants (Gladiolus knew what it was, of course, but Ignis managed somehow to keep it out of sight). 

“I could tell by your breathing,” the advisor explained. “It’s very…distinct.” 

While Ignis talked, Gladiolus experimentally lowered his hand, letting his cock jut outward on full display. But, of course, even when Ignis turned around bashfully to face him, red in the face…he made no comment. 

His eyes were looking down. As they always were now.

Gladiolus could tell how Ignis’s eyes were noticeably different after the accident. For one, Ignis never fully opened them anymore. He sort of just kept his eyelids slack, his gaze normally pointed downward towards the floor. They were still the same intense hazel color, but they seemed…duller now. Before Leviathan, Ignis’s eyes had always shone with a kind of razor-sharp intelligence, absorbing information by the millisecond while his brain processed what he was given. Now though, those eyes looked strangely silent. Like they had no information to give. Sometimes, Ignis would look in the direction of someone’s voice, whoever was speaking. Out of habit, since those eyes had been doing so his whole life up until that point. But even when he looked at someone, Ignis’s gaze never quite met the target. They were always a little off.

That’s how Gladiolus first knew that Ignis couldn’t see shit. No way that man—the ever-poised councilor, who spent a lifetime studying propriety—would let himself do something as rude as not looking someone in the face while they were speaking. He had to be blind as hell to let that happen. 

And yeah, after that there were a million other ways that Ignis showed them all how he had truly lost his sight. All of them difficult to wtch, as a friend, but none quite so striking as the sight of Ignis’ bare eyes. 

…On the other hand, in this particular situation, Gladiolus felt a swell of relief bubble up inside his chest that Ignis did not know how ridiculously hard Gladiolus had gotten just by watching. Even if…that did not make this entirely less awkward.

Gladiolus could only imagine how awkward it was for Ignis, who had no hope of explaining away his actions as anything less than a man tending to his needs. His “dire needs,” to use the advisor’s own words. 

Ignis licked his lips and cleared his throat, still and quiet, but visibly nervous. “I…erm….” He breathed and sighed, as if impatient with himself. “I hope I didn’t…disturb your sleep…?” 

“Nope, not at all,” Gladiolus admitted. He felt weird just standing there like an uninvited guest (which he was), so he decided to pretend to act as normally as possible. He walked over and sat on Ignis’s bed, looking down at his friend who remained seated on the floor. “I was way too on edge to sleep, anyway.” 

“Oh…” Ignis said, turning his head as Gladiolus moved. “Was I…being too loud?” The advisor’s face reddened considerably more as he murmured that last part. 

Gladiolus shrugged automatically, not sure what to say. He didn’t want Ignis to feel bad—not at all. Obviously, he was in a lot of ways very happy for his friend that the man was able to find some measure of relief in these shitty times. And there was absolutely no doubt that Ignis needed to get off. But yeah, there was also no lie that Ignis had been (most likely unintentionally) obvious about it.

Regardless, Gladiolus settled with the truth. “I could hear you from down the hall, yeah.”

“…Oh.” That was all Ignis could say.

The slimmer man turned away for a moment. As if so overcome with embarrassment he could not bare to face Gladiolus. 

Shit, Gladiolus thought desperately. His cock twitched on its own seeing Ignis like that. (Geez, did his body really find all this such a turn on? Why, exactly…?) That aside, Gladiolus really had no desire to shame Ignis for jerking off. Not in the very least.

Actually, it was more the opposite. If he was being honest with himself. He wanted Ignis to feel good. He wanted the man to get off hard and to put down some of that impenetrable defense. To let go of the need to be the shining example of royal propriety, at all times. Even just a little. 

He had been wanting that for a while, in truth. After all, he and Ignis were working towards the same goal for a long time. They had practically grown up together, raising Noctis like older brothers in turn. They were drastically different people, but still managed to be quasi-friends most of the time. Then, after they set out on this journey with Noctis, they fought alongside each other.

As far as Gladiolus was concerned, fighting together was the strongest bond you could form with someone. There were countless times when Ignis had watched Gladiolus’s back in a fight, saved him from a bad slip up here and there. And of course vice versa. Not to mention the unflinching dedication Ignis showed for Noctis and the rest of the team, taking care of them like a doting mother sometimes. 

So Gladiolus respected Ignis greatly. Would always respect him, no matter what. That was part of the reason why he had wanted Ignis to stay behind in Altissia after he lost his sight. He thought Ignis deserved the chance to rest on his laurels and learn to live with his new…condition…in a dignified way. The man had already sacrificed enough for his kingdom, damn it! He should have been given a medal and settled down in nice place.

But nope. Ignis refused to stay behind. He would never let Noctis go off on his own. He just needed to be there. It drove Gladiolus crazy at first, but then…once Ignis showed that he had no intention of being useless, and that he could somehow still fight worth a damn…Gladiolus respected him even more. Probably more than he would ever admit.

So seeing Ignis get all self-conscious and shy, turning away from him even, over something as ordinary and innocent as masturbation? That just wasn’t right.

“Actually, I had been trying to do the same thing as you in my room over there.” Gladiolus chuckled. “Great minds, huh?” 

Ignis huffed softly, clearly not expecting to hear that. He looked forward, neutral. “So then why did you…stop?” 

…Better not get into too much detail, Gladiolus reflected. “Just wasn’t working,” he said dismissively. “But I gotta say, I never expected you to be whackin’ it in here with the door open. Took me by surprise, at first.”

“Tch,” Ignis visibly flinched in a fit of nerves. “Of course, I didn’t know the door was open.”

“Nah, you probably just didn’t close it hard enough. Looks like a finicky one. But yeah, you wouldn’t have known.”

Gladiolus leaned forward. He thought—for a brief moment, in a sweet rush of clarity—that he could smell Ignis. The man’s usual scent, tasteful body wash and a hint of sweat (they spent most of their time outdoors, as it was), mixed with a heady undertone of…oh yeah, he knew this smell. Something belonging only to men. Musk. Like pre-cum mixed with heavy sweat, mixed with the individual scent of cock. Gladiolus was not familiar with other men’s smells in this way (he had never been attracted to another man before, certainly never fooled around with any of them), but he knew himself. And Ignis smelled like he did in that moment.

Dear sweet Etro…why did that turn him on like nothing else? 

Feeling almost dizzy with arousal, Gladiolus gave up hope of sorting out his thoughts. His instincts were telling him to keep going, so he did.

“You know it’s fine, right?” the Crownsguardman announced. “I mean, I don’t mind or anything. It’s kind of…good, seeing you, you know. Enjoyin’ yourself like that.” 

Ignis turned his head sharply in Gladiolus’ direction. “What do you mean?” 

Gladiolus honestly did not know what he meant. But he continued anyway. “Like, I’m happy you can still get if off. Even after…everything, you know?” 

At that, Ignis frowned. He still seemed uncertain what his partner was talking about.

Shit, Gladiolus thought. He should just be goddamn honest about it. What was the point in hiding anything anymore? They knew each other too well for that. And it just seemed stupid to hold things back when they were closer to destruction every second.

Taking a deep breath, Gladiolus bared it all. “I mean, I enjoyed it too. Watchin’ you. It…really fucking turned me on, honestly. You can’t…see it, but I’m as hard as a rail right now. Been this way since the second I saw you.”

Ignis’s mouth dropped open. He quivered slightly, taking in that information. His scarred eyes widened on instinct. He stared with a shadow of his former intensity somewhere in the vicinity of Gladiolus’s chest. 

“Are you…what…?” the advisor stuttered. His hands reached out for a moment, as if automatically feeling for something. More data to confirm what Gladiolus was saying. Then Ignis remembered himself and went completely still. Poised and on edge. 

Gladiolus laughed quietly. Well, if Ignis wanted to feel this dick for himself, then…But first things first.

The Crownsguardman rose to his feet and went to the door.

“Gladio…!” Ignis shouted after him, at a loss.

Saying nothing, Gladiolus slammed the door shut with about medium strength (still probably twice a normal man’s). It clanged closed with a resounding click. Sure enough, it stayed that way. Gladiolus waited for a moment just to make sure.

Then he said, “There. That outta do it. Now…” 

He turned back to Ignis and immediately joined him there on the floor. Ignis gasped as he felt Gladiolus’s presence suddenly close to him. Skin prickling in excitement, Gladiolus took one of Ignis’s hands in his own and just started stroking it. Lightly, thumbs across the back and on the knuckles. Ignis’s hands were a little scarred up from the accident too, but they were warm. Gladiolus turned that hand over in his own and ran his fingers along Ignis’s palm. 

The advisor took in breath sharply. He pulled away at first, but Gladiolus held onto him. Not too hard, just enough to keep him in place. Slowly, Ignis relented and let Gladiolus do what he wanted. 

“G-gladio, wait…” the clearly overwhelmed man began. “You…don’t understand, it’s…” 

“Mm?” Gladiolus heard Ignis but he saw no reason to stop. 

He brought Ignis’s hand to his face and inhaled deeply. Oh, that smell. It was strongest right here. Fuck, that was good. Without thinking, Gladiolus kissed Ignis’s fingers hard. He loved the way they felt against his lips. He wanted more of that smell, he wanted to taste…so he stuck out his tongue and licked long stripes all over those fingers. Up and down, in between the cracks, wherever he could reach. Ignis tasted amazing, salty and pungent, just like Gladiolus expected.

“Oh!” 

All of a sudden, Ignis lurched forward, cupping a hand to the front of his jeans. He shook harshly for a few seconds then went boneless. His body slumped against Gladiolus’s shoulder. 

Not all that surprised, Gladiolus wrapped an arm around his friend, holding him gently. He let go of Ignis’s hand and opted instead to comb his own fingers through the bushy parts of Ignis’s hair. He waited a few moments for the advisor to catch his breath.

“…You just came?” Gladiolus asked quietly. For confirmation.

Ignis squeezed his eyes closed. “…yes.” 

Gladiolus looked down and saw that indeed the front of Ignis’s pants showed off a spreading stain. The Crownsguardman’s mind went blank for a moment, totally shocked that he had seen this man (Ignis Scientia, yes him) just come in his pants. He would never forget this as long as he lived.

Moreover, he had a sudden crazy desire to shove his hand in that spot and feel Ignis’s wetness for himself. Hell, he wanted to squeeze his face in between Ignis’s thighs and smell him like a wild fucking animal. But of course he knew not to go too fast right now. 

This was all new. …For both of them.

But Gladiolus decided in that instant to throw all caution to the wind. Hell with it. He wasn’t an idiot, and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was feeling, what he wanted. So what if this was a rather dramatic turn in his sexual orientation. Gladiolus was a grown ass man. He did not need anyone’s permission. 

Except, of course, for one person. 

“Iggy,” Gladiolus began. “Can I…touch you a little more?” 

Ignis turned his body into Gladiolus. He buried his face against the guardian’s thick neck. Finally, he nodded.

Gladiolus grinned in excitement. He could tell that Ignis was already hard again; his length pressed visibly against the wetness in his pants. Oh man, so hot. But he needed to wait a little longer before he explored there. Just to make sure they were both ready for that.

“I want to get you out of these clothes,” Gladiolus explained, bringing his voice down to low rumble. “And I…fuck, man, I just want to touch you all over.” 

“Gladio…” Ignis managed, panting for breath. “I…it’s, well…I tried to tell you, but…I mean…”

“What is it, Iggy?” Gladiolus asked, only distantly interested. His real attention right now was on the buttons of Ignis’s shirt. He undid them rapidly and slid his hand under the fabric, against the smoothness of Ignis’s bare chest.

“Ah ha!” Ignis pressed his forehead to Gladiolus’s shoulder. “Oh, gods help me…it’s…different now, Gladio. I’m different. I mean…it feels…so good…” 

“Mhm.” Gladiolus confirmed, slipping the shirt off Ignis body to leave his friend naked to the waist. 

By everything decent and holy, Ignis looked amazing with his shirt off. Slim and proportional, with a waist that dipped inward around his hips. Why in hell had Ignis never showed off this body before? He wasn’t muscular by any stretch, but his skin was silky and beautiful. Gladiolus could not keep his hands off that skin. He felt up and down Ignis’s sides, across his chest, brushing the man’s nipples—not meaning to tease, just needing to know what those dusty brown nubs felt like under his fingers.

Every swipe of his hand made Ignis shake. He was absolutely trembling in Gladiolus’ arms. Almost too much. This was just touching but Ignis looked like he could barely stand it.

“You okay?” the guardian asked. He dragged his hand up to Ignis’s neck and massaged his shoulder for a moment, wishing to bring his friend back down to reality. 

Ignis shook his head. “I…don’t know. Lately, it’s been like this. I think I…that it’s…well, I think I’m more…s-sensitive now. Because I can’t see anything. My hands and…my skin…everywhere, it feels…heightened.” 

Gladiolus nodded in understanding. That made sense. They said your other senses did improve when you lost the use of one. 

“So that means you’re feeling this a lot more than usual right now?” Gladiolus asked, raking his palms down the front of Ignis's chest.

The advisor doubled over in response. Then he righted himself and nodded furiously. 

“I got it,” the Crownsguardman noted. “Don’t worry, Iggy. I’ll take care of you tonight, okay? You just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Ignis latched onto Gladiolus’ hands. “Alright.” He slid his hands up over the bigger man’s wrists, thumbing the flesh there interestedly. 

Getting the hint, Gladiolus pulled away for a moment to take off his own jacket. Now that they were on equal ground, he gently guided Ignis’s hands up his own heavily-muscled, tattooed chest. 

“Oh….” Ignis mewled quietly. His fingers ghosted along Gladiolus’s skin at first (driving the guardian a little insane) then he started palming the unyielding flesh in Gladiolus’s pectoral muscles. Ignis played there, eyebrows knitting in fascination as he felt the definition in the guardian’s cut body. 

His hands moved like he was memorizing the feel. 

Gladiolus watched Ignis work for a little while, getting more turned on by the second. He couldn’t lie that it stroked his ego to see Ignis so interested in his body. He liked that. A lot. Then his arousal got the better of him and he bent his face down to meet Ignis’s chest. He kissed the slimmer man’s torso up and down, massaging the skin gently with his lips. He moved ever downward, eyeing the thickening bulge in Ignis’s pants.

Time to give this guy some relief for real, Gladiolus thought. He didn’t want to wait anymore. 

So, he slowly pressed onto Ignis’s shoulders, guiding his friend down to lay on his back. He expected Ignis to resist, but surprisingly the man did not. He was still shivering quite a lot. Every time Gladiolus laid his mouth on Ignis’s body, the blind man twisted in some random direction. From the looks of it, the man didn’t have much control over that. 

But Gladiolus didn’t mind at all. Ignis was absolutely beautiful like this, and Gladiolus only wanted to see more. 

“G-gladio…” Ignis moaned just as soon as Gladiolus began working on the button to his pants. “It’s…a bit too much. I think I’m about to…climax, again.” 

The guardian gently pulled down Ignis pants, throwing them to the side while he stared wide-eyed at Ignis’s stained underwear. The cock inside there was already twitching like crazy. Maybe that friction and the sensations alone were enough to get Ignis off once more.

Gladiolus licked his lips in anticipation. Like a starving man eyeing a full meal. “So then come again,” he said to Ignis. “Come as many times as you want. Not like I’m gonna complain.” 

“Unh…” Ignis groaned, tossing his head to one side. He seemed conflicted—which made sense. He probably did not love the idea of being driven to orgasm just by a few touches. As an adult. And because of who he was as a person.

So Gladiolus decided to give him some encouragement. 

“Mmm…Iggy, do you know how sexy you are right now?” Gladiolus tapped his fingers against the waistband of Ignis’s ruined drawers. Now he did kind of mean to tease. “I could watch you come a hundred times tonight and I’m sure it wouldn’t be enough.”

Ignis’s whole body clenched. “Spare me the poetry…” he groused, frowning up in Gladiolus’ direction. 

“Why?” the other man asked, smirking. He reached down to Ignis’s knees and slowly dragged his hands up over the advisor’s sticky thighs. He watched gleefully as tremors ran through Ignis’s body in his wake. “You seem to be enjoying it.” 

An idea struck Gladiolus. He rested his weight on one hand while he bent over Ignis, bringing his mouth down to the advisor’s ear. He kissed the soft spot just behind that ear and whispered, “Are your ears just as sensitive as the rest of you?”

Ignis cried out brokenly. “No, please, I can’t…!”

“Don’t lie,” Gladiolus chided playfully. He licked teasingly along the shell of Ignis’ ear, adding, “And don’t hold anything back.” 

Knowing his friend was about to go again, Gladiolus stroked Ignis’ hardness with one thumb. Just one thumb, over the wet cloth shielding him.

With a strangled scream, Ignis gripped Gladiolus shoulders and climaxed. His hips thrashed up against the guardian’s steely body, some wetness leaking out this time (since those briefs had long since reached the saturation point). Some cum smeared against Gladiolus’s stomach. Enough to remind Gladiolus that this was a man underneath him, a guy who came the same way he did. But even that idea did not deter the guardian in the slightest. 

He wanted to see how much Ignis could let out. 

Riding his orgasm, Ignis unintentionally dug his fingernails into Gladiolus’s shoulders. Hard enough to leave marks for a good while. But Gladiolus did not pull away, did not even flinch. He just kissed Ignis’s cheek again and again, hoping to settle his friend’s raw nerves. 

Because make no mistake, Ignis was a mess. His hands would not stop shaking and his hips would not stop thrusting. He kept groaning even after his orgasm passed. Finally, Gladiolus grabbed him by the hips to keep him still. Gently, but firm enough.

With that, Ignis finally relaxed somewhat. He rolled his head back against the floor, face twisted with some emotion. Something that looked like it had been repressed. Gladiolus could not tell if it was happiness or sadness, pain or pleasure. It looked somehow like everything.

Gladiolus breathed a reciprocal sigh of his own. This was getting pretty intense. 

He let Ignis breathe a bit. Then he said casually, almost conversationally, “I guess we can take these off now.” 

Without any flair, he slipped off Ignis's underwear. They were wet enough to cling to their owner, with a thick line of stickiness connecting Ignis’s still-hard dick to the cloth. It was obscene. Gladiolus loved every second of it.

He doubted he would have any trouble masturbating again after all this. 

“…Gladio…” Ignis began painstakingly. He looked very worn out after those two orgasms. Tired, but still somehow quivering with need down below. “There’s…something else…” 

“What?” By the archaeons, what the hell else could there be? 

Seriously. Here they were: Gladiolus face to face with Ignis's bare, dripping wet cock. Overall, Gladiolus did not know how to really appreciate the sight of his friend’s dick. It looked fairly…regular? Like most dicks, he assumed. Nothing too special about it, average in size and shape. But then he reminded himself that this stiff dick belonged to Ignis—this was _Ignis's dick_. That turned Gladiolus on a little bit more. 

So, that. But no, somehow there was more?

“I’ve been…like this more and more lately. Having this…problem.” Ignis blushed and squeezed his eyes closed. He forced himself through it by nodding.

Really, what was there to be embarrassed about now? Leave it to Ignis to hang onto something (in this case, his embarrassment) to the very end. 

Gladiolus sighed. He rested his hands the smaller man’s thighs, pulling back to take in the whole picture of a naked Ignis. Yup, definitely no problem getting it up from here on out. He committed the sight to memory right away.

“So what?” Gladiolus asked, drawing circles around Ignis’ inner thigh with one finger. “You’ve been getting hard a lot?” 

“Yes.” The advisor nodded once. “I think…it’s partly because…like this, when I can’t see, I feel more…exposed. Like there’s danger in front of me, I know it’s there. And I know it could come at me, from any direction, but there’s nothing I can do to stop it…and that makes me….like this.” 

Gladiolus thought about that for a minute. Then the pieces clicked together in his head.

That all made sense, too. Ignis was the group’s resident control freak. Almost overbearing sometimes over Noctis, and with nary a hair out of place on his own self. But now he was being put into situations out of his hands, where he had very little power. His ability to fight was returning little by little, but still. There was without a doubt something incredibly dangerous about what Ignis was doing—literally fighting blind. 

And didn’t most control freaks get turned on when their control got taken away?

Gladiolus nodded (forgetting that such a gesture was basically just for himself). He always figured Ignis had some sexual hang-ups. The jerking off thing alone was a dead give away. But for them to show up now, of all times? Shitty luck.

…Or maybe amazing luck. For Gladiolus at least.

But still, the guardian had to admit he was curious. “…You saying you get hard like this during a fight?”

Ignis blinked. “It’s…happened.” 

Shit. Gladiolus thought he might explode. That was the most incredible, foolhardy, ridiculous, amazing, arousing thing he had ever heard. Really?! This whole time they had been worried Ignis might die and here he was getting his rocks off over the whole thing? (Sure, Gladiolus knew there was more to it than just that. But still!) 

All he could do was laugh. Out loud, kind of uproariously. 

Ignis smiled back. His smile looked a tiny bit sheepish, though. He chuckled and said, “I’ll admit it is a bit…problematic. And that is, in part, why you caught me here tonight. I thought that if I could just…take care of the matter, then perhaps…it would not happen in the future.”

“Well, that’s the idea, Iggy…” Gladiolus grumbled. “Oh man. You know I’m gonna be lookin’ at your dick when we go into fights from now on, right?” 

Ignis sighed and wrapped his arms around Gladiolus’s shoulders. “Just make sure you keep your eyes on the enemy, as well. And Noctis, of course. More than anything else.” He paused, then said a little quieter, “For both our sake’s.” 

Gladiolus turned suddenly serious. He looked down at Ignis’s scarred eyes, which were staring off at the ceiling. Then he saw the rest of him, everything there was to see. Out of nowhere, the guardian’s chest tightened. He swallowed instinctively, feeling for the first time since he was a little kid that he might start to cry. Shit, this feeling in his chest just wouldn’t quit!

Sniffing hard, Gladiolus brought his forehead down against Ignis’s, pressing their heads together intimately. For a moment, they both knew they were feeling the same thing. A kind of mutual respect and affection. Something they only had with each other, after being together for so long. Something that maybe they had always shared but just never called upon. A quiet feeling that had been there for a long time, but now felt somehow bigger, more demanding. More important. While they sat there losing everything they cared about in the world one by one, being in each other’s arms felt like the perfect thing.

Gladiolus knew the word. But he wasn’t going to say it yet. 

Instead of saying anything at all, Gladiolus crushed his lips against Ignis’s mouth. He had very little finesse, never had much technique in the kissing department. But it didn’t matter. His brain told him he was kissing Ignis Scientia and that the man’s lips were soft and gentle. More supple than they looked. That mouth tasted like a normal, human mouth. Spit and tongue and teeth. But to Gladiolus, Ignis tasted so delicious that the Crownsguardman thought he might lose his whole damn mind. 

Just like that, the mood from before crashed around them again. Ignis tangled his hands in Gladiolus’s hair, pulling the guardian closer against him. Right away, Gladiolus became away of a painful level of hardness in his own jeans. Way too much to bare. While he kissed Ignis (unable to pull away, after all), Gladiolus scrambled out of his pants and underwear. Thank the gods, now he could finally breathe. 

Without really meaning to, Gladiolus’ cock rubbed up against Ignis’s own. The contact between them right there felt electric and they both pulled back just as quickly. 

“Sh-shit…” Gladiolus groaned, his cock still twitching from the memory of rubbing against Ignis’s wet dick. 

“Oh, my…” Ignis responded, panting breathlessly. 

Gladiolus looked down at his friend and Ignis looked in his general direction. They knew without asking that they were both on the same page, wondering the same thing: Would they survive if they did that again? 

Only one way to find out. 

Slowly, Gladiolus brought his hips down to meet Ignis’s lower half. Their cocks slid together at the same rate. The same reaction echoed between them and they both threw their heads back in response. It felt sinful, like nothing Gladiolus had ever experienced before. Incredibly, devilishly good. The slickness from Ignis’s cum lubricated the way and they could slide against each other freely. Exploring and rutting in equal measure.

But more than it felt like closeness. They were totally in sync, rubbing their most intimate parts together. Gladiolus felt like he knew Ignis better now, just by doing this. Better than he ever had—and that was saying something. Yeah, this was a line. This was a point they could never come back from.

And Gladiolus never wanted to stop. 

He wrapped one meaty hand around both their dicks while they thrusted against each other. They cried out together, speeding up the pace in a desperate attempt to feel more. 

Yes, more. More… Gladiolus’s mind was about to give out.

Not giving any warning, Ignis shoved his own hand in between them, feeling his way to where they were touching. He moaned when he felt it, wrapping his hand around the base of their dicks while Gladiolus moved his hand to cover the tips. 

“Ah, this feels…!” Ignis cried, twisting his hand for more friction. “G-gladio, I’m..! I can’t stop!”

“I know, I know. Me too…!” 

The guardian wanted to get off now. He was ready. “Let’s do it, Iggy.” 

Ignis nodded wordlessly in complete agreement. 

And so, they let go at the same time. It made a huge mess between them, with thick ropes of cum splashing all the way up to their faces. (It had been a while since Gladiolus had rubbed one out, at least.) Even though that was disgusting—it had to be disgusting, right? To cover each other in cum?—Gladiolus did not feel grossed out even a little. Ignis's cum felt warm. He liked it. On cue, the guardian’s tongue darted out to taste some of the liquid that had landed on his lips.

It tasted like he expected. But knowing who it came from sent a shiver down Gladiolus’s spine, despite the fact that he just climaxed (and ‘climax’ did not even adequately describe what had just happened. That orgasm felt like his whole world trembled against one big wave of feelings, erupting finally in wetness at the end.)

Heaving himself down next to Ignis on the floor, Gladiolus tried to piece his mind back together. His chest still felt weird, but not bad. Tingly now. He suddenly had a feeling like he did not ever want to leave Ignis’s side. When he looked over at his friend and saw the man’s face had gone completely slack in that last overwhelming orgasm, the feeling doubled. The man looked utterly spent, limp and out of his mind.

He could do that to Ignis? Oh gods, why had they never done this before? 

Gladiolus shook his head hard to dislodge these thoughts. He needed to come back to earth or else he would risk getting addicted to this. He couldn’t afford to feel that way. Not now, at least…

Suddenly, Ignis's exploratory hand crept up Gladiolus’s thigh. That hand searched for Gladiolus’s still partially-erect cock (he was still too caught up to go soft). When he found his prize, Ignis latched onto him possessively.

Then the advisor rolled onto his side to face Gladiolus. “You’re still hard, Gladio,” he said, mouth curling to the side in a seductive smile. “Shall we finish up?” 

Oh shit. That face. This guy. Gladiolus cupped Ignis’s cheek in appreciation.

He was already addicted, wasn’t he?

 

 

 

The end. (Or, the beginning.)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include a little bit of the homoeroticism that HAS to be there between four guys going on an extended camping trip for like years. Anyway, in my headcanon these two are together forever. Might write some more for these guys because they're so great. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read this one <3 Happy chocobo-riding!


End file.
